The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium plant, commercially grown as a pot-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yogreen Valley’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, freely branching habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2004, in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number P888G 3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number P806G 1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, freely Branching habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret coloration, fast response time and good postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom in December, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.